The Siths don´t cry
by Maevemorrigan
Summary: KOTOR 1. It´s just a oneshot, which was flowing in my mind for a few days. Revans´s thoughts about her past and future as a Dark Lord. DSFem RevanCanderous. Hope the english translation will come soon.


**A/N: **Ya know, this is just oneshot, probably one of my shortest stories. This story came to my mind, when I finished playing KOTOR for a sixth time? Dunno… but this happens to you, when you play the same game for several times in a row. You will certainly have a lot of dreams about it, even daydreaming. So, enjoy! Hope the english translation will come soon!

**Disclaimer:** KOTOR and all its characters belongs to LucasArt and great George himself, not me. Canderous Ordo doesn´t either belong to me, even if I wish…

* * *

Skandování davu, který se venku srotil, k ní doléhalo jen jako vzdálená ozvěna toho, co se stalo. Všechny ty dny, co za sebou nechala… Lži, nenávist, ztracené a znovu nalezené vzpomínky jí vířily hlavou jako bouřky ženoucí písek mrtvými údolími Korribanu.

Z okna bylo vidět na staré hrobky velkých sithských Lordů, které už opustili i duchové zemřelých, kteří v nich ještě nedávno sídlily. Tam na okraji srázu několik mužů kopalo společnou jámu pro dvě vysychající těla.

_A tak skončil velký mistr Uthar, který chtěl vychovávat nové a lepší generace Sithů…V zapomnění._

Odvrátila se od okna a tiše si povzdechla. Dav stále ještě vyvolával její jméno. Nechala Bastilu, aby se hřála ve výsluní jejich úspěchu, a sama se stáhla do ústraní. Stáhla ze sebe svršky a s hlavou zapřenou o zeď se dívala do stropu.

Republiková flotila na prach, Star Forge na její povel, jen rozkázat…

Republika by se během několika minut mohla změnit v poušť, světy Jádra by jí ležely u nohou – jako pravému dobyvateli. Mohla by být tak velikou jako Exar Kun, stejně slavnou jako Marka Ragnos…

A přece padli. Nebyli nikdy spokojení s tím, co měli, hladověli po moci víc a víc, až je to pohltilo.

Ani ona nebyla spokojená. A asi ani nebude, rozhodla se, že se s tím musí smířit. Mírně se zamračila. Další povzdech – konečně by s tím rámusem mohli přestat! Dnešek byl den, kdy jedna malá oslava stačí. Dnešek byl den, na který se rychle zapomene; přijdou další, které budou hýbat Galaxií. Silnější zážitky otřesou všemi světy Republiky, a ona bude jejich hybatelem. Teď ale chtěla být sama, v tichu. Ne Revan, Lord ze Sithu, ale Revan… Revan čtoucí si knihu, Revan zírající do zdi, Revan, úplně obyčejná a nikým nerušená…

„Tak tady jseš schovaná!"

Trhla hlavou a po tváři jí přeběhl slabý náznak úsměvu. Znovu se zadívala do zdi a zamumlala: „Máš něco důležitého, že mě s tím otravuješ zrovna tady, kde si jedině můžu chvilku oddechnout od té řvoucí bandy?"

„Přišel jsem se poklonit velké Revan, paní ze…"

Prudce vstala. Měla sto chutí ho praštit; smál se jí. Chtěl ji vydráždit, rozzlobit – a evidentně věděl, jak na to. Vždycky věděl, jak na to. Jizva mu křivila tvář, když se smál. Jako na Tarisu. Jako když jí na palubě Ebon Hawku vyprávěl zážitky z války. Jediný ji nenechal za sebou, když se rozhodla kráčet ve tmách.

Ztěžka dosedla na postel a odhodila si vlasy z čela. „Mohl bys mi ještě jednou vyprávět … Jako na Ebon Hawku… Naposled?" zamumlala. _Naposled… Protože jiná příležitost už nebude…_

Zkoumavě se na ni díval. Šedé oči ve vrásčité tváři rozpačitě pátraly po té její, stejně vrásčité, zohyzděné tím, co jí dávalo takovou moc. A na kratičký okamžik něco uviděl, říkejme tomu třeba záchvěv síly, cokoli… Viděl palubu Ebon Hawka, rozdrásanou ostrými kameny, jak se hroutí, propadá do sebe, a mizí v černých hloubkách, které ležely pod nimi. Někdo křičel bolestí, ale on si ten pád odevzdaně vychutnával, čekal, až přijde ta nenávratná prázdnota…

Revan zvedla hlavu a poprvé po dlouhé době ji uviděl usmát se. „Každý z nás někdy dokáže cítit… Sílu," zašeptala. „Dokonce i někdo "takový", jako ty, Canderousi."

Ušklíbl se, sval ve tváři mu nehezky zacukal. „Někdo **"_takový_"** jako jsem já?" zopakoval tiše. „A kdo jsem já, Revan?" Prudce se zapřel pažemi o zeď vedle její hlavy, až měl tvář jen několik centimetrů od té její. „Tvůj věrný pes?" zavrčel. „Mandaloriánský kath hound, který za tebou poslušně půjde, kamkoli řekneš?"

Vztekle ho odhodila. „Co to do tebe zatraceně vjelo, Canderousi? Máš snad se mnou nějaký problém? S tím, že jsi šel za mnou? Nikdy jsem se tě o loajalitu neprosila, mohl jsi zůstat s Carthem a…"

Začal se smát. Posadil se na jednu z lavic, které lemovaly zdi strohého pokoje, který sloužil Revan jako jediný úkryt před skandujícími davy, a opřel se rukama o kolena. Upřeně se zadíval na to, co zbylo ze snědé dívky, kterou na Tarisu přesvědčil, aby mu pomohla ukrást Davikovu loď, a pak jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Mívám v poslední době sny, Revan…" pronesl po chvíli. „A jsou to jedny z těch, který bych radši neměl."

„Vím o nich," odpověděla tiše, s hlavou sklopenou. „To dělá tohle místo. Nebudeš tady mít klid.To dělají ty ozvěny tady. Každý kousek tohohle místa tu křičí jako tisíce mrtvých duší. Nebudeš tady mít klid." Na chvilku se odmlčela a zadívala se na špičky svých bosých nohou. „A ani já ne…" Pomalu vstala a přešla k jedné z truhel, které stály vedle její postele. „Tyhle sny… Zdají se mi už víc než tři dny, mnohem déle než tobě. Přišly ke mně v době, kdy jsem byla na Star Forge. Sny o budoucnosti, o tom, co musí být vykonáno. O tom, co přišlo se mnou, co přijde po mně."

Sklonila se a z truhly vytáhla balík zabalený v tmavé, hrubé látce. „Věci, které jsem dala do pohybu, se nedají zastavit," zašeptala. Pomalu k němu přešla a opatrně mu balík podala.

„Když se tě teď zeptám, odpovíš mi upřímně?"

Krátce přikývl.

„Jsi schopen nést břímě budoucnosti?"

„Já… Nechápu…"

„Tak, jako každý den, co jsi mě následoval, jsi schopen nést tohle břemeno? Sám?"

Nechápal. Podíval se jí do očí a na malý moment uviděl něco, co vidět nechtěl. Prázdnou slupku, kterou by se stala, kdyby tu zůstala. Odcházela…

Ne od něj, od davů, které chtěly, aby se jim velká Darth Revan ukázala, odcházela od všeho známého tady, pryč do neobjevených míst. Daleko od sebe, především.

„Ano," odpověděl nakonec. „Vždycky jsem to zvládal… Sám!"

Tiše si povzdechla a klekla si k němu. „I teď, když víš, co přijde?" zeptala se. „Tam někde za těmi dny čeká nehezký konec pro Mandaloriánce. Můžeš odmítnout…"

Odcházela… To co viděl, nebyl konec po jejím boku. Umíral na palubě Ebon Hawku, ale ona, jeho velký vůdce po bitvách v celé Galaxii, tam nebyla. Upřeně se díval do tváře, co nebyla dívky, ani staré ženy, téměř už nepřipomínala nic lidského, a viděl sám sebe, odkudsi shora, jak pomalu přikyvuje a z jejích drobných rukou bere balík v hrubé látce, kterou pomalu a téměř obřadně rozbaluje.

To, co viděl pod vrstvami té látky, mu vyrazilo dech. Upřeně se na ni zadíval, neschopen slova. Tohle bylo něco, co nemohl odmítnout. Životní příležitost.

„Ano", odpověděl pak znovu. Jemným tlakem na paži ji donutil vstát, a sám před ní poklekl.

Revan neprotestovala. Zvedla z lavice helmu, kterou už od Malachoru V. opatrovala, a vložila ji na hlavu někomu, kdo tímto aktem ztrácel své jméno, aby se stal dalším z řady velkých vůdců. Nový Mandalor…

„Povstaň, příteli…" zašeptala, a když tak učinil, poklonila se mu.

„Odejdi," řekla pak slabým hlasem. „Dřív, než tě budu muset zabít."

Canderous se ušklíbl, pod helmou toho, který si před ním říkal Mandalor Poslední, a který padl Revaninou rukou na Malachoru V. Nehodlal odejít, ještě ne. „Nehodlám odtud vypadnout jako nějakej zloděj," pronesl. „To bys mě nejdřív musela donutit."

Sundala mu helmu z hlavy a usmála se. Jako Revan, kterou potkal na Tarisu; jenom taková obyčejná holka…

„Víš, co se stane, když ti nakopu zadek, ty jeden mandaloriánskej náfuko?"

Věděl to moc dobře, jenomže zatím nebyl nikdo, kdo by jí po jeho smrti mohl sloužit. V zjizvené tváři mu pobaveně zacukaly svaly. „Ukaž co umíš nejlepšího, holčičko," zazubil se na ni a zaútočil.

Tančili. Tancem, který nedával nikomu ani chvilku oddechu, žádný prostor na trochu odpočinku. Tančili, jako někdo, kdo nechce prohrát. Ještě na sklonku dne, zpocení a unavení… Ani jeden nechtěl se nechtěl vzdát.

Když potom padla tma, seděli na jedné z teras a pozorovali houstnoucí temnotu v údolích Korribanu a mluvili o budoucnosti a velké slávě klanu Ordo, který jednou sjednotí pod svým vedením. Dovolili si vzpomínat na hezké momenty, protože budoucnost, která před nimi ležela, byla jako krví pokryté údolí plné mrtvých těl.

Revan se smála, snad naposled. Uchová si na to hezké vzpomínky, až jednou odejde. Poslední vzpomínky, než tohle místo ohluchne v ozvěně bolesti.

Pak se pomilovali. Tiše, bez jediného slova. Přišlo to samo. Akt zoufalství a útěchy. Pro koho? Nikdo z nich to nevěděl.

Revan zabořila tvář do polštáře a tiše vzlykala. V náručí někoho, u koho útěchu nečekala. Když temná údolí ztichla sametovou tmou, poslouchala jeho přerývaný dech, který šeptal slova v jazyce, kterému nerozuměla, a hladil ji po vlasech. Mlčela; naslouchala tepu jeho srdce a přemýšlela.

O tom, co musí být vykonáno. O tom, co přijde po ní. O mrtvé akademii na Korribanu, o vesmírné stanici, která musí být zničena, aby nakonec nepohltila ty, kteří ji následovali. O mrtvých, které za sebou nechala.

Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, Jolee…

Nelitovala…

Nebo ano?

Viděla tu prázdnou, temnou cestu, kterou se musí dát. Doufala, že je tam někde nějaké světlo. Někde… Někdo…

Pak odešla, když usnul. Nechtěla, aby viděl slzy.

Sithové nepláčou. Ani pro osudy těch, které si kdysi mohli dovolit nazývat svými **_přáteli_**…


End file.
